


картонные стены

by pandorika



Category: Music RPF, Песни на ТНТ | Pesni (TV 2018– …) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-19 20:41:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18977971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandorika/pseuds/pandorika
Summary: Олег ненавидел свою новую съемную квартиру. Ему отчаянно хотелось, чтобы она ненароком сгорела в его отсутствие – так у него появится возможность наконец-то ее сменить.Вообще, жаловаться было грешно – тепло, светло, вода, какие-никакие удобства, но его беспокоило не это. Если эту безликую и неуютную квартиру он мог хоть как-то обустроить, сделать ее похожей на дом, то с картонными, нет, бумажными стенами он совладать был не в состоянии.





	картонные стены

Олег ненавидел свою новую съемную квартиру. Ему отчаянно хотелось, чтобы она ненароком сгорела в его отсутствие — так у него появится возможность наконец-то ее сменить. Потому что без пожара такой возможности не представлялось, ведь он и без того переехал сюда совсем недавно. Неделю назад, если быть точнее. Последний доступный вариант и тот оказался так себе.

Вообще, жаловаться было грешно — тепло, светло, вода, какие-никакие удобства, но его беспокоило не это. Если эту безликую и неуютную квартиру он мог хоть как-то обустроить, сделать ее похожей на дом, то с картонными, нет, бумажными стенами он совладать был не в состоянии.

И, если днем он еще мог терпеть все это, то ночью становилось просто невыносимо. Стоило Олегу улечься спать — он изо всех сил старался поддерживать свой режим — как у всех его соседей начиналась бурная жизнь. Бабуля сверху включала свою любимую передачу по ТВ — Олег теперь прекрасно знал все о Пятой колонне, заговоре инопланетян и о том, что люди на самом деле произошли от дельфинов. Девушки в квартире справа открывали для себя «мир других мужчин» — серьезно, желание послушать песни Бузовой приходило к ним после одиннадцати часов ночи, как и их многочисленные ухажеры. Только квартира слева казалась пока бастионом тишины и покоя — изредка оттуда слышались приглушенные разговоры и музыка без слов, но в целом, соседей слева у него будто не было.

Еще через неделю Терновой решил, что все это не так уж и страшно. И к Бузовой, и к конспирологическим теориям, и к задорному хохоту он более-менее привык, но самое интересное было впереди причем всегда, когда он только начинал засыпать. Стоило Олегу только-только провалиться в сон, как в узеньком межквартирном коридоре обязательно кто-то проходил. Точнее, парню казалось, будто все это происходит прямо у его кровати, а человек не просто идет — марширует, смачно отбивая пятками ритм по скрипучему деревянному полу. Олег вздрагивал и… просыпался.

Конечно, возникало довольно очевидное решение проблемы — беруши. Но Олегу и тут не повезло — несколькими годами ранее у него был печальный опыт использования этих великолепных изобретений человечества, после которого он зарекся пользоваться ими впредь.

Поэтому ему приходилось учиться как-то привыкать ко всему этому непрекращающемуся хаосу. Олег мог только предполагать, какая тишина царит в квартире днем, когда его не было. Бабуля уходила на свой пост у подъезда или пускалась в путешествие на маршрутках города в поисках самого дешевого сливочного масла. Девушки уходили на учебу или работу — чем бы они там ни занимались. А в квартире слева, наверное, все так же играла едва слышная музыка — это казалось Терновому константой, чем-то неизменным, но отчего-то ни разу не раздражающим.

Еще через неделю, готовя ужин, Олег услышал ритмичную мелодию, доносящуюся из квартиры слева. Это не было уже простой записью, как раньше — он был более чем уверен, что за стеной звучал живой инструмент, фоно, может быть. Олег, всегда чувствовавший в себе особую любовь к музыке, заслушался. Стоит ли говорить, что котлета слегка пригорела?

Олег слышал, как стучат по трубам соседи, призывая играющего прекратить, но звук стал только громче. Парень усмехнулся — так держать.

То же самое повторилось и на следующий день, и следующий, и потом тоже. Олег уделял несколько минут каждый вечер, чтобы насладиться игрой своего соседа — или соседки, это, к своему стыду, он еще не выяснил — и пару раз даже стучал по трубам в ответ, как бы защищая искусство.

Каково же было его удивление, когда однажды вечером, вместе с мелодичным звучанием инструмента Олег услышал голос, исполняющий неизвестную ему песню на английском языке. Парень удивился, прислушиваясь к необычному тембру, и определил, что соседом слева является паренек, наверняка молодой. И очень, очень талантливый.

И если раньше Олег всегда уделял хотя бы минутку на ежедневные концерты своего соседа, то теперь не мог удержаться — бросал свои дела (или принимался за те, которые можно было сделать, отвлекаясь), и слушал, слушал, слушал. Ему на самом деле нравилось, что этот парень творил, а раз так, то и сама личность соседа ему была заочно интересна. Уже через несколько таких вечеров Олег чувствовал, будто так было всегда.

Отчасти он был благодарен тонким стенам за то, что они могли предложить ему нечто большее, чем загадки кругов на полях и чьи-то травоядные сны. Например, приятный, мелодичный голос и музыка, касающаяся самой души Олега. Он сам не заметил, как его сосед звучной, плавной, а порой — задорной и веселой, мелодией вошел в его жизнь.

Однажды они столкнулись в межквартирном коридорчике. В тот день по подъездам бегала бойкая девчонка лет тринадцати, звонила во все двери и приглашала на общий сбор вечером. Видимо, вызывать каждого жильца по отдельности ей не хотелось, поэтому она звонила сразу во все квартиры и, дождавшись пока их обитатели высунут свои головы в коридор, звонко объявляла нужную информацию.

Олег, у которого в этот день выдался выходной, все еще сладко (в кои-то веки) спал, когда из этой тихой безмятежности его вырвала безжалостная трель дверного звонка. Парень, сохранивший еще некоторые привычки с армейских времен, на автомате поднялся на ноги и, потирая глаза, поплелся к двери, босыми ногами шлепая по скрипучему полу.

Терновой вышел в коридорчик, почти нос к носу сталкиваясь со своим соседом слева. С тем самым, кто каждый вечер устраивал концерты для всех желающих и не особо желающих. Как он понял? Парень тут же бросился извиняться перед ним, и Олег узнал его голос мгновенно.

— Прости, д-да, надо было смотреть куда и-иду, хотя ты тоже мог бы оглянуться по сто-оронам, — начал он, качая головой. Олег усмехнулся — вроде извинился, а вроде замечание сделал.

— Оба хороши, — отмахнулся он. — Меня, кстати, Олег зовут. Я здесь недавно совсем, не знаю даже как соседей зовут. А живем ведь совсем рядом, — а как послушать — вообще друг на друге.

— Д-даниил, Даня, — сообщил парень, протягивая руку для рукопожатия, на которое Олег тут же ответил. — Я за-аметил, что тебя тут раньше не было.

— ОБЩИЙ СБОР СЕГОДНЯ В ВОСЕМЬ ВЕЧЕРА! — громогласно объявила девчонка, выманив всех жильцов в коридор. — БЫТЬ ВСЕМ!

— Ка-аждый раз так говорит, — вздохнул Даня, отступая назад, в квартиру. — Я думал что-то стоящее. Приятно было по-ознакомиться. Кста-ати, классная пижама, — добавил он, закрывая за собой дверь.

Олег поймал себя на мысли о том, что лыбится как идиот. Ему, во-первых, очень льстило внимание к пижаме, а, во-вторых, полюбившийся ему голос наконец-то обрел лицо. Приятное, доброжелательное лицо парня по имени Даниил. Даня.

Вечером на собрании Даню он не заметил, зато по возвращении домой вновь услышал уже знакомую мелодию — она красной нитью проходила через каждое импровизированное выступление паренька, каждый этот его сеанс за фоно. Олег улыбнулся, поймав себя на мысли о том, что эти картонные стены иногда бывали очень полезны — он будто сидел рядом с Даней, слушая как он играет и поет. Эта мысль его как-то странно грела.

С Даней они больше не виделись, но Олег будто ощущал его незримое присутствие рядом. Как-то раз Тернового совсем доконал тот факт, что он не имеет возможности пошазамить очередную песню, играющую по соседству — иногда днем парень включал разную музыку, большая часть которой Олегу приходилась по вкусу. Но через стену сделать это было проблематично. Поэтому он, услышав очередной шедевр, вышел к окну и высунул туда телефон с включенным приложением.

— Даня, сделай громче, на пять секунд буквально! — крикнул он в раскрытое окно комнаты соседа.

К его удивлению, музыка тут же стала громче. Увидев, что микрофон принялся активно улавливать доносящиеся до него звуки, Олег улыбнулся. Короткий сигнал — и песня у него в кармане.

— Спасибо, Дань, — крикнул Олег, возвращаясь в комнату, и услышал вслед бодрое «обращайся».

И он обращался, причем довольно часто.

Олег настолько привык к музыке Дани, что однажды, не услышав очередным вечером звуков фоно и звонкого пения, поймал себя на мысли, что жутко волнуется. Куда подевался его замечательный сосед, спасающий его от остального дома? Почему вдруг некому стало спасти его от рассказов о телегонии и от пения другой дамы, требующей от своего вымышленного ухажера принять ее со всеми потрохами?

Олег убедил себя в том, что один вечер — вовсе не срок, мало ли какие обстоятельства могли помешать пареньку сесть за инструмент. В конце концов, у него наверняка была своя жизнь, которая не ограничивалась этим сумасшедшим домом. Но где же она была, эта жизнь, все это время? Терновой сразу нарисовал в голове картинку, как Даня собирается и уходит на свидание. Это что же, какая-то неизвестная девушка отберет у него последнюю в этой жизни радость? И почему его вдруг так стала волновать эта тема? Ну живет себе парень насыщенной половой жизнью, пусть себе живет. Олегу нет до этого никакого дела.

Но вот когда на следующий день, мучась от бессонницы и слушая репортаж о затерянном городе посреди Атлантического океана, Олег услышал оглушительный кашель в квартире слева. Обладатель этого недуга, судя по звукам, готовился расстаться со своей трахеей, и Терновой сочувственно морщился каждый раз, когда слышал очередной приступ. Сомневаться в том, кто оказался этим несчастным, не приходилось. Олег кое-как уснул под утро.

Он надеялся, что Даня скоро выздоровеет — не только потому, что он начал скучать по его музыке, сколько потому, что ему было искренне жаль подхватившего такую гадкую инфекцию паренька — и Олег даже подумывал подарить ему апельсинов, следуя самому избитому клише, но подумал, что Даня и так знает, чем себя лечить.

Но прошло уже несколько дней, а парень так и продолжал мучиться, надрываясь от кашля. Почти над ухом Олега, стоит сказать — ох уж эти чертовы стены. Терновой, пытавшийся в это время зашить дырку в своей любимой пижаме, глубоко вздохнул и, отложив свою работу в сторону, принялся одеваться.

Он взял с собой кошелек и отправился в ближайшую аптеку, а после нее — в продуктовый. Взяв-таки этих апельсинов, а еще киви и почему-то бананов, положил это все в пакет к лекарствам и, вернувшись домой, оставил у двери Даниила, предварительно вложив туда записку.

_«Даня, серьезно, тебе пора выздоравливать. Я начинаю сильно переживать. Олег»_

Олег позвонил в дверной звонок и скрылся в своей квартире, пытаясь подглядеть в глазок за разворачивающимся действом. Через несколько секунд после этого дверь соседской квартиры открылась и оттуда выглянул Даня — глазок не позволял в подробностях его рассмотреть, но Олегу хватило увиденного, чтобы заключить: выглядел он неважно. Склонившись над пакетом, он аккуратно, указательным пальцем, оттянул его край, разглядывая содержимое. Не обнаружив там бомбы или других опасных вещей, парень поднял его с пола и скрылся в квартире. Удовлетворенный результатом работы, Олег возвратился к своей пижаме.

На следующее утро, собираясь выходить из дома, он обнаружил под дверью свернутую пополам половинку альбомного листа. На ней прыгающим почерком было выведено:

_«Спасибо за заботу. Даже не знаю, как тебя отблагодарить. Даня»_

Олег, двигаясь как человек, который вот-вот начнет везде опаздывать, метнулся за листком для ответной записки и ручкой. Быстро начеркав ответ, он оставил его у двери квартиры Даниила и убежал, молясь о том, чтобы нужный ему автобус подошел к остановке хотя бы вместе с ним.

_«Лечись и играй уже снова. Бузова скоро расплавит мне мозг, спаси меня от нее. Олег»_

Честно говоря, за целый день Терновой уже успел забыть об этом утреннем обмене любезностями, вспомнив о нем только тогда, когда обнаружил под своей дверью очередную записку, заботливо подсунутую туда чьей-то не менее заботливой рукой.

_«Если хотел послушать мою игру — мог бы просто попросить. И да, я чувствую себя многим лучше, спасибо. По крайней мере, температуры уже нет. Это намек. Даня»_

Олег улыбнулся во все тридцать два — оставаться серьезным после прочтения этих строк было просто невозможно. Кто бы мог подумать, что этот мальчишка, запинающийся при их первой встрече, был способен на такое? И пусть они обменивались любезностями посредством записок, что было намного легче, чем общаться вживую. Олег задумал кое-что.

Уже через несколько минут он стоял на пороге соседской квартиры, сжимая в руках пачку овсяного печенья (ну, какое в доме было, то и взял). Он позвонил в дверь. В глубине квартиры послышалось шарканье, а через несколько мгновений дверь открылась, являя Терновому растрепанного Даню, облаченного в — шок — такую же пижаму, которую так любил Олег. Он был обут в домашние тапочки в тон.

— Ой, О-олег, привет, — пробормотал парень, заметно смущаясь.

— Привет, Дань, — ответил Терновой. — Классная пижама, правда. Я тут подумал, что, раз ты чувствуешь себя лучше, ты бы мог позвать меня на чай — отблагодарить спасителя, так скажем. А я бы мог попросить тебя сыграть мне что-нибудь. Вот, — Олег протянул парню печенье, доброжелательно улыбаясь.

Даня смутился еще сильнее, но печенье принял. Зависнув на пару секунд, он кивнул, отступая назад и приглашая Олега войти.

— З-знаешь, это было бы здорово, — произнес он. — То-олько мне переодеться надо будет.

— Да не стоит, — махнул рукой Олег, следуя за ним. — У тебя как-никак, постельный режим. К тому же. Это. Реально. Крутая. Пижама.

Вечер, когда он впервые услышал и увидел играющего Даню вот так, своим глазами, не через стенку, Терновой запомнил надолго. В тот момент он жалел о том, что не смог услышать ту самую песню, но что-то ему подсказывало — у него еще будет время на это.

Спустя столько времени Олег все еще ненавидел свою новую съемную квартиру. Как хорошо, что теперь у него была возможность сбежать в соседнюю.


End file.
